


I'm Happy for You

by dandelionfairies



Series: Stone Cold [1]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Angst, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Sibling Incest, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionfairies/pseuds/dandelionfairies
Summary: Avery remembers the 3 times she's been a bridesmaid





	I'm Happy for You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Hanfic Bingo that I decided to join.
> 
> Prompt: Three Times a Bridesmaid

The first time Avery is a bridesmaid, she is twelve.  She excitement she has to be involved in the wedding masks the realization of the rush in the wedding until years later.  At twelve, all she realizes is that her future sister-in-law looks like a princess. She’s thrilled when she gets to dance with her now married brother at the reception.  Years later she realized just how quick Taylor and Natalie’s wedding happened. It didn’t matter to her, though. She could see the love between Taylor and Natalie. 

 

She remembers dancing throughout the night with all her siblings.  The laughs and the smiles they all shared are not only etched in her mind, but placed around her place in pictures.  She has a favorite picture, but she’s never admitted that to anyone. She couldn’t. If she had, it would ruin everything.

 

The second time Avery is a bridesmaid, she is fifteen.  This wedding isn’t rushed and she’s old enough to understand everything involved.  She remembers standing with the other bridesmaids and watching as her oldest brother tear up as her soon to be sister-in-law walked down the aisle.  She doesn’t remember ever seeing Isaac cry before now. As she turns her gaze to where Nikki is walking, she can’t help but tear up herself.

 

It’s another long night of dancing, laughs, and smiles with her siblings.  Several more pictures find their way around her place. It also added another favorite.  It’s a picture that she would find herself staring at it. Probably moreso than the first one, because she doesn’t feel as dirty with the reasoning behind her love of it.

 

The third time Avery is a bridesmaid, she is seventeen.  She wants to be happy. She wants to be thrilled as she stands with the other bridesmaids.  It’s not that she doesn’t like the woman who is walking down the aisle, because she does. In fact, they’ve become good friends over the years.  But… she can’t be happy for the woman who is marrying the man she is in love with. She doesn’t miss the look Zac gives her when it’s asked if anyone has any objections.  She’s always wondered if Kate ever suspected anything.

 

She joins her siblings on the dance floor and enjoys herself as much as possible.  She laughs and smiles with them. It’s only when she is forced to dance with Zac that her smile fades.  She hesitates as she rests a hand on his shoulder.

 

“You look beautiful,” Zac says softly as he slides his arm around her waist.  He’s dancing with his sister, that’s all it is.

 

“Don’t,” Avery says just as softly.

 

“Don’t?”  He looks at her.  “Avie, nothing has to change.”

 

She laughs bitterly, glad it stayed quiet.  “It already has.” She’s thankful that her turn with Zac doesn’t last long.  “Congratulations, big brother.”

 

“Avery…”

 

She steps away before he can finish.  She quickly makes her way out of the large room.  She throws one more look back at her brother to see their youngest sister dancing with him now.  As she walks out into the night, she finally lets the tears fall freely. It’s dark and no one is here to see her.  Deep down she hopes someone will come find her, but she knows that no one will. They’re all too busy celebrating.

 

Avery isn’t sure how long she’s been sitting outside when she feels someone sit down beside her.  She closes her eyes at the familiar scent. “Just leave me alone,” she says quietly.

 

“I can’t do that,” Zac responds.  “Avie…”

 

“Don’t call me that.”  She wipes her eyes before finally looking at Zac.  “I know I should be happy for you. I know I should want you to be happy.  But…”

 

“You know I love you.  You know how I feel about you.  But you also knew this couldn’t go anywhere than what it was… is.”

 

Avery shakes her head.  “I have my answer to everything in that little was.”

 

“No… Avie, come on.”

 

She stands up.  “I’m not naive enough to believe that it could have been me walking down that aisle, Zac.  I knew you would get married one day. I knew I’d have to pull my big girl panties on and stand up there too.  But…” She looks down at Zac.

 

“You’re being a bit dramatic.  I don’t know what you expect me to say right now.”

 

“Nothing, I expect nothing from you.”  She knows she’s overreacting over this entire thing, but she’s hurt.  “Do you wanna know what hurts the most?”

 

Zac watches her carefully.  “What?”

 

“That you couldn’t even tell me you asked Kate to marry you.  No, you had Taylor tell me.”

 

“I couldn’t tell you.”

 

“Does he know why you couldn’t tell me?”

 

“You know the answer to that.”  He stands up, causing her to take a step back.  “Look, I’m sorry. But you can’t be mad at me…”

 

“Zac,” Kate says walking over with a bright smile on her face.  “Avery, are you okay? You look like you’ve been crying.”

 

Avery shakes her head.  “I’m fine. I’m just not feeling well.  I came out here to get some air.”

 

Kate squeezes her hand.  “We should get you back to the hotel.”

 

“No, I’m fine.  Don’t worry about me.”  She gives Kate a small smile.

 

“Well, if you aren’t feeling well, that answers the question of where my husband has been.  Lord knows how much he loves you.”

 

Zac smiles a little as he slides his arm around Kate’s waist.  “Yeah, just wanted to make sure she was okay.”

 

“Well, I’m fine,” Avery says.  “So go on.” 

 

“You sure?” Kate asks.  “Yes, I’d love to have my husband dancing with me, but…”

 

“Go,” Avery says again.  “Dance the night away.” She isn’t surprised when Kate steps forward and hugs her.  “I’m happy for you.” Avery stands back as she watches Kate and Zac walk back inside.  She is surprised when Zac actually throws one last look over at her before he disappears inside.  “Goodbye, Zac.”

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of this fic, Zac was the last to get married and it was a couple years after Isaac.


End file.
